Ghostly Heaven
by Ectofeature
Summary: El Ghostly Heaven era un tranquilo café, ideal para lectores, escritores y parejas poco ruidosas. Sin embargo, Billy Joe Cobra ha decidido acabar con la paz del local, enamorándose de Spencer Wright, un cliente frecuente con pareja. /Ectofeature / CoffeeShop!AU / Multichapter. /Imagen por: Poopseverywhere en DeviantArt.
1. Welcome to the Ghostly Heaven

Una suave melodía de fondo y el olor a café y cacao recién hechos eran las principales características del "Ghosly Heaven". Un local pequeño y tranquilo, lejos del centro de Hollywood, donde solían ir a relajarse escritores, lectores o parejas poco ruidosas. El lugar era conocido por su excelente trato con los clientes y su paz.  
Un joven aspirante a cantante, Billy Joe Cobra de 23 años, había aceptado trabajar allí como camarero. Si quería financiar su carrera como artista iba a necesitar ingresos. Y a pesar, de que el chico era un alma más bien fiestera, el sitio no estaba nada mal. Lo único malo eran los horarios. Los Lunes y Martes de nueve de la mañana a dos de la tarde, y los Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes de cinco a once. Sus Viernes de disco se veían afectados, y los Lunes de resaca también. Solamente podía salir los Sábados. Pero... por lo menos tenía un día.

Ese día precisamente era Lunes. Billy se miró al espejo, a las 8:30, mientras se replanteaba toda su vida. Su cabello azabache estaba despeinado, y sus ojos verde esmeralda se veían cansados con grandes ojeras. Maldita sea... No debió aceptar la invitación de esas chicas para salir aquella noche.  
Se vistió con rápidez, y con algo de gomina se moldeó el pelo hacia atras. Perfecto. Y... maldita sea, ya llegaba tarde otra vez.

Una canción antigua de Miley Cyrus invadió su auto, mientras conducía al Ghostly Heaven. Aparcó cerca del local y entró, apresurado.  
-Cinco minutos tarde, Cobra. -Oyó la voz de una chica, que venía desde el interior, mientras él se ponía a toda prisa su delantal. El moreno imitó los gestos de su jefa, con una mueca. -¿De nuevo tengo que recordarte nuestros horarios?  
-Lo se Paula, joder. Que me he quedado dormido. -Se quejó, mientras que ella se acercaba a él.  
-De parranda un Domingo, ¿eh? -Paula era una chica bajita y castaña, con expresión aburrida y ojos color verde botella. Era bastante atractiva, y ya había ganado el puesto de Jefa de dirección en el local de su zona con sólo 18 años. Sin embargo, parecía tener esta especie de manía hacia Billy. Y él no lo entendía. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a la chica para que le odiase tantísimo?  
Decidió que sería mejor no entrar a discursiones desde tan temprano y se sentó detrás de la barra, a revisar su móvil.  
-Cobra.  
-¿Qué? Maldita sea, no hay ningún cliente. -La chica pareció verse complacida tras mirar a su alrededor.  
-En cuanto entre alguno no quiero verte ahí con el móvil. -Soltó.  
-Que siii.

Los turnos de mañana eran MUY aburridos. Casi nunca había trabajo, ya que los clientes frecuentes estaban en el instituto o durmiendo. Sin embargo, ese Lunes vinieron bastantes personas en comparación con el resto de días.  
-Buenos dias, ¿Puedo tomarle nota? -Billy se giró al oír la campanita del mostrador, pero sólo pudo distinguir una mata de pelo castaña. Era cierto que la tabla era alta... Pero el chico de detrás era bastante bajito, casi tanto como su jefa Paula, y eso le causo algo de gracia.  
-Eh... S-si... Um... Un chocolate, por favor. -Dijo el muchacho, intentando alcanzar la barra completamente.  
-En seguida. Puedes tomar asiento si quieres. Yo te lo llevo. -Sonrió de forma encantadora el moreno aunque no le viera. Era parte de su trabajo de todos modos.  
-Ah, muchas gracias. -El cliente se sentó en la mesa 5, mientras sacaba un ordenador portátil de su funda. Mientras el pedido del chaval bajito se hacía, Billy aprovechó para examinarlo mejor.  
Su piel era mucho más morena que la suya con una gran nariz recubierta de pecas, y unos grandes ojos de color chocolate que casi hipnotizaban. Era un niño bastante atractivo. Aunque no recordaba haberle visto en el café antes. Sonrió un poco, y agarró el chocolate para llevárselo.  
-Aqui tienes, chico. -Al principio pensó que no se enteró, ya que no apartó la mirada del ordenador, pero luego extendió la mano para agarrar la taza.  
-Gracias. -Sonrió, volviendo su cabeza. Una sonrisa adorable sin duda, que hizo que Billy se le quedara mirando un rato. -¡Ah! Quema... -Susurró.  
-¡Uh! P-perdón... ¿Lo calenté mucho?  
-No, no... Esta bien. -El pequeño se sonrojó un poco por su comentario. -De veras esta bien...  
-Bueno... Disfruta...  
Cobra volvió al mostrador a su tarea de... mirar. Paso el resto del día observando los gestos del pequeño. A veces le daba un sorbo a la bebida, y hacía un gesto lindo para tragar, que Billy supuso que era porque estaba caliente. Luego retomaba lo que fuese que hacía en el ordenador. Un par de veces le miraba de reojo con sus oscuros y brillantes ojos, al ver que el moreno le devolvía la mirada sonreía.  
-P-perdona... -El pequeño se acercó al mostrador. -¿Me lo rellenas?  
-Claro. -Agarró la taza y comenzó a rellenarla. -Me llamo Billy. Billy Joe Cobra.  
El chico que le miraba al principio con curiosidad, cambió su expresión a una de asco. ¿A qué venía eso?  
-Ah. -Le dio el chocolate, mientras que el pequeño se giraba con enfado. Pero si estaba siendo encantador hasta ahora, ¿qué demonios le había pasado?

En lo que quedaba de mañana, el chaval no se volvió a mirarle. Y sobre las doce, recogió sus cosas y se acercó a pedirle la cuenta.  
-O-oye... ¿P-pasa algo? -Su mirada chocolate casi pareció quererle asesinar.  
-¿Conoces a Jessica Wright? -Billy comenzó a hacer memoria hasta caer en la cuenta. Aaah Jessica Wright... Era uno de sus rollos de una noche... Sólo que también se acostaba con ella otras noches. Para tener 18 años no estaba nada mal.  
-Uh si... Somos uh...  
-¿Amantes? -El castaño levantó una ceja.  
-Uh... Algo así. -Sonrió. -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella te gusta? No tenemos nada serio, tranquilo.  
Entonces, el chico se puso de puntillas y le arreó un guantazo, con una mirada envenenada. El moreno se le quedó mirando incrédulo, mientras el resto del café, incluida Paula se quedaron callados sin saber que hacer.  
-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana, Cobra. -Y tras decir eso se fue.  
Todo el local se quedó en un silencio incómodo, mientras que Billy se agarraba la mejilla mirando hacia la puerta.  
-¡ESPERA! ¿TU HERMANA? -Gritó pasados unos cinco minutos.

-Ese era Spencer Wright, 20 años, estudiante de informática y nuevas tecnologías... -Le comentó Paula, mientras caminaban hasta el aparcamiento a las dos. -Suele venir en los turnos de tarde. Pero supongo que no va a volver los Lunes por la mañana, ahora que sabe que trabajas aquí a esa hora... -Suspiró. -Felicidades, un cliente menos.  
-¡Bueno! ¿Y yo que sabía? -El moreno se pasó la mano por la nuca. -Debería ir a disculparme...  
-¡NI EN BROMA! ¡QUE LA CAGAS MÁS! -La chica le dio una mirada de advertencia. -Como te acerques a mi cliente favorito estás despedido.  
-¡Ala, ala! -Suspiró Billy. -Bueno... Nos vemos mañana, Paula.  
-Hasta mañana, idiota.

En todo el día, el moreno no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño castaño de esa mañana. Apostaría que incluso Jessica era más alta que él. ¿De dónde había sacado tantísima fuerza? Aunque... El que fuese hermano de su chica morena favorita explicaba mucho... Se preparaba una pizza, mientras seguía pensando. Quería descubrir más de ese tal Spencer. Algo en él le había llamado la atención.  
-Ojala vuelva al café... -Susurró, sonriendo levemente. -¡Oh!  
Casi juraría que una bombilla iluminó su cabeza. Corrió por todo el pasillo, hasta agarrar su teléfono y marcó el número de su jefa.  
-Ugh... ¿Cobra?  
-Sí, Paula. ¿Crees que podría cambiar mi horario? Tu sabes, Lunes y Martes de tarde también. -Ella soltó un resoplido, y fue a buscar su agenda.  
-Si Rajeev está de acuerdo por mi no hay problema... Le llamaré y te devuelvo la llamada en seguida. Maldito vago.  
El moreno comenzó a reír maliciosamente mientras colgaba. Ahora seguro que tendría oportunidad de hablar con el chico. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hasta podía pasar una noche divertida con él.  
El teléfono asustó al chico, que ya tenía algunos pensamientos pervertidos en su mente.  
-¿Sí?  
-Tienes suerte, idiota. Rajeev está encantado de trabajar de mañana, según él, así tiene tiempo para pasar con su novia. Escucha, como llegues tarde, Cobra te juro q-  
No oyó nada más porque literalmente colgó a la muchacha y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del salón. Billy, entonces practicó uno de sus hobbies favoritos. Imaginar cosas.  
¡Sería perfecto! Se acercaría lentamente al chico y con algunas frases encantadoras, y una disculpa estándar lo conquistaría. Esa noche irían a bailar a una discoteca cercana, y cuando el castaño estuviese suficientemente ebrio irían al baño y...  
Y...  
El olor a quemado invadió las fosas nasales de Billy que en esos momentos se encontraba besando un espejo.  
-¡NO ME JODAS! ¡LA PIZZA!

A la mañana siguiente, Cobra se levantó a las doce de la mañana con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Comió pronto y se vistió para ir a trabajar. Hoy era el día en el que iba a conseguir una cita increible.  
Se montó en el coche, y condució hasta el Ghostly Heaven mientras tarareaba una canción animada que en esos momentos no conseguía reconocer. Llegó el primero, y abrió el local con la llave, imaginando la reacción del chico cuando le viese. No pudo evitar soltar una risita.  
-Buenas tardes, Billy. -Saludó Shanilla, con un movimiento de mano.  
-Hola. -Le devolvió el saludo el moreno, poniéndose el delantal. Ella hizo lo mismo, mientras que la campanita de la puerta volvió a sonar.  
Un chico castaño miró alrededor, como si estuviese buscando a alguien, pero sus ojos se pararon en otros esmeralda.  
-Oh... Hola... -Susurró Billy. ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso de pronto? ¡Maldita sea!  
-Ah... Hey...  
-Esto... Spencer, ¿verdad? Escucha, quería disculparme... -El pequeño le cortó con un movimiento de manos, de un lado a otro.  
-¡No, no! ¡Yo lo siento! ¿T-te dolió el golpe? No tenía derecho a hacer eso... -Susurró.  
-¡Oh! No... Tranquilo. -Billy se le quedó mirando un rato, y luego sonrió. -Asi que... ¿Te ape-  
-¡Spency~! -El moreno levantó una ceja. ¿Spency? Un chico rubio, con un ojo tapado por el cabello corrió hasta el lado del castaño. Este era incluso más bajo que él. Se ancló a su brazo y miró hacia arriba. -¡Ah! ¡¿Tu eres Billy Joe Cobra?! ¡TE HE VISTO EN YOUTUBE! Me llamo Jonah, encantado. -Se le quedó mirando un rato con esos ojos azules tan... grandes.  
Billy hizo una mueca. Le dieron ganas de meterle un palo de hockey en el espacio que tenía entre las paletas, y echarle de la cafetería. Pero por desgracia no hizo eso.  
-Que tal... Jonah... Eh...  
-¿Me firmas un autógrafo? -Casi pudo ver brillo en su mirada.  
-... No. -El chico hizo un puchero, y Billy prefirió ignorarlo. -Bien... ¿Qué vais a tomar? -Suspiró.

Y todas sus ilusiones desaparecieron cuando el pequeño rubito pijito apareció en el Ghostly Heaven.


	2. Disco Party

Billy limpiaba el mostrador, mientras miraba hacia la mesa 5 con asco, donde dos chicos hablaban animádamente. Su jefa tomaba un batido de helado de chocolate, mandando mensajes a su lado.  
-¿No tienes vida? -Preguntó el furioso moreno mirando a la castaña. -Todo el día en el café.  
Ella hizo una mueca.  
-Venía a asegurarme de que todo iba bien. Además, necesito tenerte controlado. -Su mirada verde botella se posó en los pequeños. -Ah... No sabías que Spencer tenía pareja, ¿verdad? Se me olvidó comentártelo~  
El mayor comenzó a crujir la dentadura, intentando ignorar a la mosca que tenía al lado. Tampoco es como si le importaba que el enano tuviera un novio afeminado. Solamente era otro ligue más. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde... Eso es así. Además aun tenía a la otra Wright. Seguro que el niño no era tan bueno en la cama como su hermana.  
Soltó una risita extraña que hizo que Paula le mirase con una ceja levantada.  
-... ¿De qué te ríes?  
-... Uh... De un chiste que acabo de recordar. -La chica entrecerró los ojos.  
-Cuéntamelo.  
-... Um... ¿Cuántos es 99 en chino?  
-...Sorpréndeme. -Billy hizo una mueca.  
-Caxi xien.  
-... Joder... -La castaña volvió su mirada al móvil. -Te despediría por eso. Es demasiado malo incluso para ti, idiota.  
El moreno empezó a reír, porque de verdad tenía gracia. Y volvió a su trabajo, olvidando el tema de los Wright por un rato.

Mientras los clientes no pedían nada, y Paula y el moreno tenían una entretenida discusión sobre música, Billy notó una mirada en su nuca. De pronto, se puso algo tenso. Obviamente, le gustaba que la gente le mirara, pero el que le clavaran la vista por la espalda era algo... escalofriante. Se giró lentamente, un poco nervioso, para encontrar unos ojos bastante bonitos. Azules por dentro, rodeado de verde claro. Sin embargo, estos estaban escondidos detrás de unas gafas negras de pasta.  
-Perdona, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí. -Un chico pálido y pelirrojo, se sonrojó un poco cuando Cobra se le acercó. -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?  
-Y-yo... uh... -El moreno sonrió de lado, ante la reacción nerviosa del chaval.  
-Que no muerdo, hombre. Vamos pide.  
-U..n... Café con leche, por favor. -B illy asintió y le señaló una mesa libre.  
-Puedes esperar ahí. Ahora te lo llevo.  
-M-muchas gracias.  
Paula enarcó las cejas, y sonrió.  
-No se como lo haces...  
-¿El qué?  
-Ligarte a todo ser viviente. -Comenzó a reír. El moreno la miró y luego examinó al chico, con algo de curiosidad.  
Su piel era mucho más pálida que la suya, lo que ya era algo raro. Era bastante alto, pero estaba seguro de que no más que él. Con aparato dental y ropa algo desarreglada. A decir verdad, el chico no estaba naaaada mal.  
Menuda sorpresa, al final podría tener una noche divertida y todo. Agarró la bebida del muchacho y se acercó a la mesa 7.  
-Aquí tienes, chico. -Le dijo. Él levantó la vista de un libro que había sacado hace unos segundos.  
-¡A-ah! M-m-muchas gracias. -Volvió a sonrojarse, mientras agarraba la bebida. Toda esta escenita le causaba un deja vú a Billy. Aunque el pelirrojo fue algo más listo que Spencer y comenzó a soplar la bebida.  
-Me llamo Billy. -Soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa. El chaval casi escupe el café. Asintió, sin creer que le estuviese hablando él. Oh, POR SUPUESTO sabía quien era.  
Billy. Joe. Cobra. The Cobra. CobraTheAwesome en YouTube. El cantante con más de cinco mil visitas diarias, y treinta mil suscriptores en su canal principal. Estaba totalmente obsesionado con su voz, con sus videos, con su cara con su TODO. Las fuentes poco fiables aseguraban que trabajaba en ese café, pero hasta que no lo comprobó no se lo creyó.  
-Y-yo soy Bobby... Crees... que podría uh... ¿Hacerme una foto o algo? -El cantante ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión divertida.  
-¿Y qué tal si salimos esta noche, Bobby? Entonces podríamos hacernos las fotos que quieras. -Susurró, acercándose a su rostro.  
La cara del pelirrojo se encendió completamente, mientras que notaba todo su cuerpo paralizado. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Su YouTuber favorito de todos los tiempos... pidiéndole una... ¿cita?  
-Y-y-yo...  
-¿Y bien~?  
-M-me encantaría. -Soltó, rápidamente.  
-Genial. -Billy le dio su número en un papel de recibo, mientras volvía al mostrador. -Llámame y te recojo con mi coche.  
El pelirojo asintió con fuerza mirando el número. Se acabó el café con rapidez, y le pagó a Shanilla con una suculenta propina para ella. Luego salió corriendo a su casa a cambiarse.  
-Si cada cliente que te ligases me dejase esas propinas ya tendría mi propio coche... -Susurró la india sonriendo a Billy.  
-Pues ahorra. -Sonrio él, volviendo a su trabajo.

Jonah y Spencer que habían presenciado toda la escena, ahora miraban al moreno con curiosidad.  
-Vaya... Menuda forma de ligar... -Sonrió el rubio. -Me pregunto si será así con todos. -Spencer miró al suelo. De pronto se encontraba un poco mal.  
-S-supongo que será así...  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
-Nada.  
Y pensar... Que se había hecho ilusiones con el chico moreno... Que fue el protagonista de su sueño de esa noche. Pensó incluso, que tal vez podía gustarle al camarero. Por algún motivo eso le emocionó.  
Pero al parecer no era más que un blanco más en su punto de mira... Literalmente acababa de usar la misma técnica que usó ayer con él.  
-Oye, ¿Spency? -Jonah empezó a pasar sus dedos por la mirada del castaño.  
-¡D-Dime!  
-Decía que podríamos salir esta noche a algún sitio. ¿Qué te parece? -Sonrió el rubito.  
-Ah... Claro, como quieras.

Billy salió de la ducha, cuando recibió un mensaje. Revisó su móvil, con una sonrisa y leyó.  
_"Esto... ¡Soy Bobby! :D Ya estoy listo y tal..._  
_Vivo en la novena avenida. Es una calle pequeña, así que te esperare en la puerta... Hehe."_  
El moreno le respondió con un "Voy para allá" y procedió a arreglarse. Por supuesto, era una estrella. Debía llegar elegantemente tarde. Tras pintarse la linea del ojo, Billy estaba completamente listo.  
Subió al coche, y se acercó a la calle de Bobby.

Como decía el chico en su mensaje, le estaba esperando en la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba una camiseta roja con las iniciales "BJC" en azul en medio. Una de las que vendía por Internet, y habían tenido bastante éxito. Además de eso, por debajo un polo naranja y unos vaqueros simples. Lo cierto es que no estaba nada mal.  
-¿Qué pasa, bro? Sube. -Sonrió, señalando con la cabeza el asiento delantero libre. Bobby se montó con rapidez.  
-¿D-dónde vamos? -Preguntó con timidez, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.  
-¿Te gustan las discotecas?  
-No mucho... -Susurró. -P-pero si voy contigo está bien.  
-Oh, estupendo entonces. Vamos a la mejor de la ciudad. -Declaró, guiñandole un ojo.  
-¡Ah! Mola. -El pelirrojo se notaba algo nervioso, pero por dentro no cabía en si de la alegría. ¡Todos sus seguidores en twitter estaban emocionados, como él! Y seguro que después de esto ganaría un buen puñado de visitas nuevas. Posó sus ojos verde-azulados en el moreno, y se sonrojó bastante. Aún no se creía que estaba en el COCHE de BJC, a su lado, en una cita... Parecía un sueño.

Llegaron a una discoteca, con una cola enorme. Bobby se ajustó las gafas, un poco preocupado.  
-Oye... ¿Nos dejarán entrar...?  
-Por supuesto.  
Ambos chicos comenzaron a andar, saltándose la cola de personas, hasta el portero. El pelirrojo de verdad estaba algo inseguro. Puede que dejasen entrar a Billy pero... ¿Y a él? ¿Un fanboy cualquiera? La mano del moreno agarró la suya.  
-No te pierdas, pelirrojo. -Sonrió, levantando una ceja. Bobby notó su cara arder por milésima vez esa tarde. -Billy Joe Cobra. -Soltó al portero forzudo. Este se le quedó mirando unos momentos de tensión, hasta que le dejó pasar, abriendo el cordón rojo.  
-Jonah Tyler Taylor. -Ambos chicos se giraron, para ver a un rubito y su novio de la mano también. -¡Vaya! ¡Billy!  
-Ah... Hola... -La expresión del moreno cambió a una de asco. -¿Cómo os han dejado pasar?  
-Ah, ¿No le conoces, Billy? -Preguntó Bobby curioso.  
-... Del café... ¿Por?  
-¡Es Jonah Tyler Taylor! Ha ganado mucha fama en YouTube desde hace poco. Creo que casi tiene tus suscriptores. -Sonrió, con inocencia.  
-Ah... No sabía... ¿También cantas? -Sus ojos verdes casi parecían echar rayos a esos celestes que le miraban con admiración.  
-S-si... -Sonrió el pequeño, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por la reciente atención de su ídolo.  
-Wright... -Saludó con la cabeza Billy. -Si nos disculpais...  
Spencer se le quedó mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que encontrarse con ellos? Su agarre con Jonah se soltó, cuando este fue a llamar a Cobra.  
-¡Oye, Billy! ¿Y si tomamos algo los cuatro?  
-¡Es buena idea! -Sonrió Bobby.  
-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! -Gritaron los dos chicos restantes a la vez, luego se miraron sonrojándose un poco. -Digo...  
-Eh... Bueno... ¿Por qué no? -Soltó el moreno rodando sus ojos esmeralda.

Mientras que dos chicos estaban teniendo la noche más divertida de su vida, Spencer Wright y Billy Joe Cobra se querían morir. El castaño le dijo algo al oído a su novio, y se marchó, mientras los otros tres chicos seguían hablando.  
El moreno se sentía bastante mareado, debido a las múltiples cervezas que había tomado. Todo por no oír las anécdotas "geniales" del jodido Jonah. Sus ganas de vomitar aumentaron.  
-Ccccchicos... C-reo que iré al bañ...o. -Soltó tambaleandose.  
-¿Te acompaño? -Preguntó algo preocupado Bobby.  
-No, no... Tranquilo... No tardo.  
Billy comenzó a caminar, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. TENÍA LA MALDITA OPORTUNIDAD EN EL BOTE Y LA HABIA RECHAZADO. Se dio con la mano en la cara fuerte, y entró al baño.  
-Jode...r... -Susurró echándose agua en el rostro. Cuando levantó la cabeza se dio con el grifo. -¡AAAAAH! ¡MIERDA!  
-...¿Estas bien, Billy? -Una mano se posó en su hombro.  
-¡AAAAGH! -Volvió a gritar el moreno, por el repentino susto. -Ah... Sólo eres tuuuu, Wright. Que ssssssusto.  
-Solo yo... -Sonrió un poco el chico, con tristeza.  
-¿Essstabas llorando? -Preguntó con algo de dificultad Billy.  
-¿Uh? ¡N-no, no! No, por dios... -Spencer bajó la mirada. -N-no...  
-¡No llores! -Le agarró de la barbilla, y le sonrió. -Estas mucho mássss lindo cuandddo sonries...

Ambos chicos se miraron unos segundos, hasta que poco a poco el rostro del castaño se acercaba al de Cobra. El moreno debido al mareo, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero reaccionó cuando los labios del pequeño se encontraron con los suyos.  
La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, y Spencer se separó con rapidez, asustado.  
-...¿Billy? -El aludido se giró un poco confuso.  
-Uh... Ah BBBBBobby... ¿Qué tal, bro? -Sonrió.  
-... ¿Te estabas besando con Wright?  
-¿Eh? ¿Spencer? ¿Dónde? -Preguntó girándose a un sonrojado castaño. -¡Hola, Spencer! Ah... ¿Entonces yo con quién...?  
Billy estaba muy confuso, sin saber que hacer, mientras que el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos con enfado. ¿De verdad esperaba que creyese que el castaño era el que se estaba aprovechando de Cobra? Estaba más que claro... El cantante ya tenía fama de pervertido por la redes. Asi que...  
¡Se estaba aprovechando de Wright!  
-¡Cobra! ¡Eres un asqueroso! -Gritó, dándole un bofetón.  
_"Wow... Dos bofetones en una semana... Récord." _Pensó el moreno, agarrando su mejilla, mientras Bobby se llevaba a un pequeño muy sonrojado de allí_. "Y... Ahora... ¿Cómo salgo yo de aquí?"_


End file.
